Gunvolt (GVfanb)
|Occupation = Mercenary Field Agent|caption = "Oversurge! Azure Striker!"}}Gunvolt, "the Azure Striker" '''(ガンヴォルト), or simply '''GV for short, is one of the main protagonists for the Gunvolt Chronicles: Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV crossover series. He is an Adept with an affinity for the Azure Striker septima which allows him to generate and manipulate all forms of electricity. He currently leads a small strike team called the Resistance that act as allies to the anti-disaster force, SONG. Personality Gunvolt is a serious, straight-laced, and intelligent youth with a strong sense of morality and justice that could not be compromised. He also believes in the co-existence of Adepts and humanity, not favoring one side over the other, and earnestly works toward a future where this is possible. Though merciless toward his enemies on the battlefield, he does display remorse for his actions and will often try to reason with his combatants to avoid the possibility of blood shed. When not on the battlefield, Gunvolt shows a more compassionate and considerate side toward his friends and allies. As insightful and intelligent as he is, Gunvolt can be rather dense when it comes to the subject of women. History Beforehand, Gunvolt was considered a fugitive on the run with the soul of an Adept, Joule, connected to him after she was killed. They eventually sought refuge with Quinn who offered up her home after Gunvolt rescued her from a murderous Adept. Just after the events of Symphogear AXZ, Gunvolt had helped to defeat a radical pro-Adept terrorist group known as Eden, but his efforts also resulted in Joule's soul departing from him and moving on. Forced to do the same, GV was left in a state of depression until Xiao Wu suggested that he try continuing his combat training. Xiao mentions to him about an infamous Gunslinger that lives on the outskirts of civilization who could help GV improve his marksmanship. Accompanied by Xiao, GV ventures to the Gunslinger's last known location, a small abandoned village far in the mountains. There they meet the legend himself, an EXO mercenary by the name of Cayde-6. Though initially, Cayde showed no interest in taking GV as a mentee, the EXO was eventually coaxed, and somewhat forced, to adhere to their request and agreed to train the Azure Striker. The young Adepts ultimately stayed with the EXO while GV trained. With Cayde's help, GV was able to fully hone his marksmanship skills with a pistol. Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV Equipment Before joining SONG, Gunvolt's primary weapon was his pistol which would fire metallic darts that are uniquely attuned to his septima. However, upon facing Alca-Noise for the first time, his darts and equipment proved ineffective against them. Since then, Elfnein has upgraded his darts into actual alchemical bullets that are able to penetrate the Alca-Noise. Functioning like the previous darts, these new bullets are also attuned to GV's septima, allowing him to "tag" multiple Alca-Noise and destroy them via his Flashfield. Along with these new bullets, Elfnein also upgraded his suit with the same anti-Noise armour material as the Symphogears, thus protecting GV from most Alca-Noise attacks. GV also switched out his current pistol with the sidearm of his late mentor, the Ace of Spades, which has been modified to fire both alchemical bullets and regular bullets. Attacks & Abilities Gunvolt is an exceptionally powerful adept who is capable of harnessing the Azure Striker '''septima. In essence, the Azure Striker enables Gunvolt to freely generate and control all forms of electricity. The electricity he produces from his hands appear as a sky-blue color. In terms of combat prowess, GV utilizes his Azure Striker septima in tandem with his marksmanship skills and main fighting style. However, his experiences with the Muse septima and the training he underwent with Cayde allowed GV to develop new skills and special attacks that far exceeded the capabilities originally thought possible for the Azure Striker. The electricity that runs through his veins, also gives GV heightened speed, agility, and maneuverability in the heat of battle. Along with his septima, GV has improved the accuracy of his marksmanship for close-range, mid-range, and short long-range combat with a pistol. '''Special Skills * Flashfield * Air Hop * Air Dash Attacks * Astrasphere - Gunvolt summons electric orbs that circle around him in an electric field. * Crashbolt - A lightning bolt strikes Gunvolt, hitting nearby enemies and electrifying the terrain around him. * Voltaic Chain - Gunvolt summons an electric chain, or a series of chains, that ensnares enemies before electrocuting them. * Luxcalibur - Gunvolt creates a large electric sword that he can swing or launch forward. * Arcstrider - Gunvolt creates a staff infused with electricity to perform rapid-movement melee attacks. It can also be spun in a circular motion to deflect incoming projectiles. * Voltaic Meteor - Gunvolt creates a gigantic electric sphere which he then unleashes as a meteor projectile leaving a trail of electricity in its wake. Relationships * Joule '- She was an artificial Adept that was created by the Sumeragi Institute to harness the powers of the Muse septima. However, she was eventually set free by Gunvolt who promised to give her the life she wanted. Since then, Gunvolt devoted his life to protecting and caring for Joule as the two grew extremely close. However, he was devastated when she was initially killed and solidified further when her soul moved on to save another's from dying. Gunvolt has tried to move on and even tries to deny knowing anyone or anything with a connection to her. But ultimately, he still misses Joule and finds it hard to truly forget her. * 'Cayde-6 '- Though initially he was skeptical of Cayde's carefree and irresponsible nature, Gunvolt eventually realizes the EXO's seriousness in training him and comes to acknowledge him as both a mentor and friend. He even accepts and responds to most of Cayde's jovial comments. * 'Quinn Sakurazaki '''- One of the few normal humans GV has made friends with. Quinn feels indebted to GV for saving her life and offers a place of shelter for him and even cooks him meals. This feeling of indebtedness eventually evolves into a desire to be a more active support for GV, rather than always staying behind. She also shares GV's belief of co-existence between Adepts and humans and openly defends him on this topic. * '''Xiao Wu * 'Hibiki Tachibana '- While most at SONG were initially suspicious of GV, Hibiki was the first member to officially trust and befriend the mysterious Adept. They soon became fast friends as GV shared the sentiment of trust and friendship. He would later join her and Miku on an outing to bond with them further on a personal level. References * Official Wiki: https://azurestrikergunvolt.fandom.com/wiki/Gunvolt_%22The_Azure_Striker%22 Category:GVfanb Category:Male Characters Category:Adept